


Peppermint Twist

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [26]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: The Kent girls and their cousin are up to mischief.
Series: Smallville Christmas [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Peppermint Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigRed67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRed67/gifts), [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts), [Seersha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seersha/gifts).



Ella opened the door and quickly looked around the room before turning back to the two children behind her.

“They’re not here,” she announced. 

Her cousin bit his lip. “If my mom catches us …”

Ella rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know. What with your dad being Green Arrow and stuff.”

Jonathan stared at her. “How do you know about that?” he asked.

The pint-sized brunette sighed dramatically. “Duh! Like I can’t read. My mom has old clippings from when Uncle Ollie came out.”

The ten-year-old smirked, clearly thinking because he was the oldest out of all of them he knew everything.

“Right,” he said. 

Ella, three years younger than her blond cousin, didn’t think he was that smart. Okay, so his mom was pretty good on computers but that didn’t make him smarter than her. 

“What’re we doing?”

It was Jonathan’s turn to roll his eyes at Lara’s enquiry. Both older children considered the youngest Kent daughter to be a pain in the rear. Whenever their parents got together, Lara would follow them everywhere. Jonathan’s little sister, who was Lara’s age, liked doing things by herself. She was playing in the nursery. 

“Be quiet!” Ella hissed. “Do you want Mom or Dad to hear us?”

“Yeah, shut up,” Jonathan said.

“But, we …”

Ella grabbed her sister’s arm and pulled her into the room. “Look, we’re just going to go look at the tree. Okay?”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, squirt.” Jonathan led the way to the corner of the main room where his father had set up the tree. His parents usually stayed with Ella and Lara’s parents in Smallville, but this year the family had decided to spend Christmas in Star City. 

“Ooh!” Lara had apparently spotted something to her liking. She pulled a candy cane off the tree. “Can I?”

Ella smirked at her cousin. Her mother had expressly told them they weren’t allowed to eat the candy canes until she said so. She was kind of strict when it came to sweets. Just like Grandpa Sam, Ella thought. Of course, Lara didn’t know that. She was only five. 

“Sure, squirt,” Jonathan said. “Go ahead.”

Uncle Ollie had set up a train set that went around the tree and Ella wanted to play with it. She and Jonathan became absorbed in their play, ignoring her little sister. They completely lost track of time and weren’t aware of anyone else in the room until there was a gasp.

“What the … Lara Joanne Kent!”

Uh-oh. Ella swallowed hard, watching as her mother stalked into the room and took the candy cane away from her sister. It was only when she looked down that she realised that Lara had unwrapped at least six of them and had taken a huge bite out of all of them. 

She half-listened as her mother scolded her younger sister. Lara became even more upset, her face turning a funny shade of green. 

“Mommy!” 

Next thing they knew, Lara had thrown up all over Aunt Chloe’s expensive tile. Ella’s dad had come in with Uncle Ollie and they were talking over Ella’s mom, who was preoccupied with cleaning up. Aunt Chloe gazed sternly at her son.

“You two were supposed to be watching her,” she scolded.

“Mom, we didn’t tell her she could eat all those,” Jonathan said.

“But you didn’t tell her she couldn’t either and you know better than that, Jonathan Queen. You get your butt upstairs right now, young man!” Aunt Chloe turned to Ella. “You too, Ella. You’re both grounded.”

Ella pouted at her aunt. “So not fair,” she said. 

“Fair schmair,” her mother replied. “You heard your aunt. Now go.”

Still grumbling, they headed for the door at a snail’s pace.

“Move it or lose it, kids,” Uncle Ollie told them. “Before I beat your behinds. Get!”

They got.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: eating candy canes
> 
> While the finale showed Chloe in Singapore and most people think she and Oliver aren't together. I can't see a reason to think that and as for being in Singapore, they could split their time between there and Star City.


End file.
